Specification of Japanese Patent No. 2785778 discloses an air-to-air missile launching method using a carrier aircraft and a small unmanned platform aircraft. The small unmanned platform aircraft with a missile is separated from the carrier aircraft in the air. The small unmanned platform aircraft automatically turns along a predetermined flight course by using GPS (Global Positioning System) navigation. The small unmanned platform aircraft turns in the air to search and lock on a hostile aircraft. The small unmanned platform aircraft launches the missile to the locked-on hostile aircraft.
According to Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,179, landing and take-off of an unmanned aircraft presents problems in providing necessary communication links between ground controllers and the unmanned aircraft. Operation of unmanned aircraft from typical airports presents a potential safety problem to other aircraft and populated areas, thereby making conventional unmanned aircraft approaches for cargo shipment unattractive. Operation of unmanned aircraft from an airport or airbase also requires ground based personnel with special training in take-off, landing and ground support of unmanned aircraft.
Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,179 discloses an unmanned aircraft system including a support aircraft and an unmanned aircraft. The unmanned aircraft in an inverted position and the support aircraft are docked during flight so that a cargo bay of the unmanned aircraft faces a cargo bay of the support aircraft. The cargo bay of the unmanned aircraft is located on a bottom of the fuselage of the unmanned aircraft. The cargo bay of the support aircraft is located on a bottom of the fuselage of the support aircraft. The support aircraft loads cargoes to the unmanned aircraft. After that, the support aircraft and the unmanned aircraft are separated to flight independently.
Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,082 discloses an aircraft ferrying system. Referring to FIG. 1, a flight control system of the aircraft ferrying system will be explained. The aircraft ferrying system includes a large ferrying aircraft 14 and small ferried aircrafts 10 and 12 joined to the ferrying aircraft 14 at the wing-tips. The aircrafts 14, 10, and 12 incorporate VMS (Vehicle Management Systems) 38A to 38C, respectively. The VMS 38A to 38C include CPUs (Central Processing Units) 39A to 39C, respectively. The aircrafts 14, 10, and 12 incorporate GPS (Global Positioning System) 40A to 40C and INSs (In-Flight Navigation Systems) 41A to 41C, all coupled to the CPUs 39A to 39C, respectively. A communication link 42 is used to communicate between the aircrafts 14, 10, and 12. The communication link 42 is IFDL (In Flight Data Link) 43A to 43C which include antennas (not shown).
The aircrafts 14, 10, and 12 include cockpit interfaces 46A to 46C that transfer pilot inputs to the corresponding VMS. VMS inputs are provided to effector command logic circuits 48A to 48C, respectively. The effector command logic circuits 48A to 48C send commands to effectors (a ladder, a flap, and the like) of the air crafts 14, 10, and 12, respectively. The cargo aircraft 14 includes a load sensor 50 distributed within wings. The load sensor 50 measures loads on the ferrying aircraft 14, and provides an input to the CPU 39A. When the ferried aircraft 10 is joined to the ferrying aircraft 14, a switch 52A located between the VMS 38B and the effector command logic circuit 48B disconnects the VMS 38B and couples the effector command logic circuit 48B to the IFDL 43B. When the ferried aircraft 12 is joined to the ferrying aircraft 14, a switch 52B located between the VMS 38C and the effector command logic circuit 48C disconnects the VMS 38C and couples the effector command logic circuit 48C to the IFDL 43C. The VMS 38A incorporates a plurality of control system programs. Afirstprogramisused when anaircraftisjoined to a right wing of the ferrying aircraft 14, a second program is used when an aircraft is joined to a left wing of the ferrying aircraft 14, a third program is used when aircrafts are joined to both wings of the ferrying aircraft 14, and a fourth program is used when no aircraft is joined to the ferrying aircraft 14. A sensor 70 sends to the VMS 38A, a signal indicating that the ferried aircrafts 10 and 14 are joined to the wings of the ferrying aircraft 14, and the CPU 39A selects the program.
When the aircrafts 14, 10, and 12 are connected, the load sensor 50 determines if loads on the aircraft 14 during flight are becoming excessive. If they are, the CPU 39A sends signals to the effector command logic circuit 48A, which will actuate the appropriate effectors on the aircraft 14 to dampen them out. The CPU 39A sends signals to aircraft 10 or 12 or both via the IFDL 43A causing the effector logic circuits 48B and 48C to actuate the appropriate effector (rudder, aileron or elevator, etc) to also damp out the aerodynamic loads being introduced into the aircraft 14.
Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,042 discloses a system including a larger carrier aircraft and a UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle). The UAV is detachably connected to a lower side of a wing of the larger carrier aircraft.